SE PUEDE VOLAR CON OTRAS ALAS
by elyodderswank
Summary: Sakura perdió a Syaoran pero alguien mas esta cerca de ella para hacerla feliz, quien tiene la ultima palabra es ella pero no tiene definido sus sentimientos.
1. UN TRISTE ADIOS

**_"La vida nos tienen muchas sorpresas pero para descubrirlas tenemos que pasar por muchos cosas que tendran que quedarse como simples RECUERDOS"_ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen sino son propiedad de**** clamp.**

SE PUEDE VOLAR CON OTRAS ALAS

1 CAPITULO

La tarde no era muy calida para ser verano, ese mes estaba llegando a su final, todos los dias hacia un calor insoportable, todos los dias menos este, la lluvia caía sobre las personas que se encontraban reunidas.

Muchos parecian conocerce pero en realidad nadie se hablaba, se notaba cierto aire de nostalgia entre ellos.

La lluvia caía cruelmente sobre Sakura, sus lagrimas no se notaban en la cara empapada, sus verdes ojos expresaban una gran tristeza, todos alrededor suyo mostraban un dolor indescriptible al momento que enterraban a Syaoran.

Sakura tenia en sus brazos a su amigo inseparable Kero que por obvias razones no se movía, mientras que Tomoyo la sostenía, ella sabia que si la soltaba caería, sus amigas estaban junto a ella apoyándola, ellas sabían el gran amor que sentía por Syaoran .

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que ellos se había hecho novios, todos creían que serían felices por mucho tiempo, en esos años ella había vivido tantos momentos con el que parecían el uno para el otro, pero el momento fatal llegó tan de repente, sin avisar, tanto que Sakura quedó muda al momento que le informaron de la mala noticia

FLASH BACK

Ring, ring

-Bueno, habla Sakura

-Sakura... soy Yamasaki tengo...mmmm... malas noticias

-Que paso, que ocurrió?

-Syaoran, el, el ... el sufrió un accidente

-Qué?

-Sakura el estaba comprando un regalo para ti pero de repente cayó al suelo, al momento fui a ver que le había sucedido pero el...el...el no respiraba

-Como esta? Yamasaki, contesta como esta el?

-Sakura debes de ser fuerte... Syaoran esta...Syaoran ha muerto

-...

-Sakura estas ahí, respóndeme Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!

-...

-Entiendo que no quieras contestarme pero por favor se fuerte.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sakura jamás había imaginado que perder a Syaoran seria tan doloroso, ella no quería perderlo nunca.

Todos se habían ido ya del entierro, solo quedaban Sakura, Tomoyo y Yue, y nadie entendía porque Sakura estaba aferrada a no irse a casa, aunque la única que la entendía era Tomoyo, ella sabia que Sakura no quería irse porque eso sería aceptar que Syaoran JAMAS regresaría. Sakura lloraba tan tristemente que le partía el corazón a sus amigos hasta que Yue se acerco a ella

-Sakura estoy seguro de que el hubiera querido que no lloraras

-Pero el...el, yo lo amo, le necesito junto a mi

-El al igual te amaba, y estoy seguro de que el querría que tu fueras feliz, que amaras otra vez, que...

- COMO SABES QUE EL QUERIA QUE YO AMARA A OTRA PERSONA SI EL ES A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE PUEDO AMAR, LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO Y AMARE POR SIEMPRE, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE EL ES TODO PARA MI, ES EL AIRE QUE RESPIRO, ES LO QUE ME MANTIENE CON VIDA, ES MI VIDA PROPIA!!

-Tranquilízate, solo quiero tu bien y hablar de el como si estuviera vivo no lo resucitara

-Perdón, creo que no me siento del todo bien

-Vamonos a casa Touya debe de estar esperándonos

-En un momento, solo déjenme 5 minutos mas con el, solo 5 minutos mas...

Sakura empezaba a recapacitar acerca de que era hora de ir a casa, sabia que ahi o en cualquier lugar seguiria siendo fiel a su amado Syaoran, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que el dolor empezara a desaparecer, pero no para olvidar.

Sakura estaba segura que Syaoran vivira dentro de su corazón, pero que era hora de empezar a aceptar la cruel realidad

Syaoran esta muerto y este hubiese querido que Sakura fuese feliz con OTRA PERSONA.

--

HOoOoOLA!!

Pues esta es mi primera historia, el capitulo esta un poco peque pero prometo tratar de mejorar jeje (a lo mejor solo hare unos 5 capitulos), por cierto esta historia se la dedico a 2 personas, a una de mis mejores amigas midori-hanasaki y la otra es a mi amado bebé (ORMC) y tratara de como Sakura es feliz en otros brazos o mejor dicho en otras ALAS jeje

Mas o menos estoy haciendo esta historia conforme a mi vida (jojo mi sueño dorado es ser Sakura jojo) con unos cuantos toques de ficción y surrealismo jeje espero que les guste y me dejen algún review con su opinión ok?

Wüeno sayonara amigos!!


	2. UN AMOR SECRETO Y UN LIBRO MISTERIOSO

iuju mi segundo capitulo, me alegra cumplir mi sueño!!

II. UNA AMOR SECRETO Y UN LIBRO MISTERIOSO

Esa era una de las noches mas largas que Sakura había tenido en su vida. El sueño no se apoderaba de ella por mas que quisiera y en verdad que quería descansar, quería olvidar que había perdido a la persona mas importante en su vida.

Quiso dar la vuelta en su cama pero se acordó que una pequeña criatura descansaba justo a su lado así que con mucha delicadeza lo hizo, pero gran sorpresa se dio al ver que en la silla del escritorio se encontraba Yue velando de su sueño, quiso decirle algo pero no sabía exactamente que y el por su parte tampoco pudo entablar una conversación, a lo mejor era porque Kero dormía tan profundamente que si se despertaba por su culpa no los dejaría de molestar.

Se miraron mutuamente, Sakura sintió cariño por primera vez en la mirada del hermoso ángel guardián.

Yue era muy frió en su forma de expresarse pero por primera vez Sakura no sintió frialdad en aquellos hinoptizantes ojos que la contemplaban.

Sakura quiso hablar con el así que le hizo señas para que bajaran al jardín para poder platicar sin despertar a Kero y no tener el fastidio de el amarillo león pequeño quejándose de que por su culpa no podía dormir.

Touya no estaba en casa ya que tenía un trabajo nocturno y su querido padre estaba en una de sus mas importantes expediciones, el trató de venir para apoyar a su hija ya que en esos momentos ella lo necesitaba, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Ya en el jardín Sakura y Yue se subieron a una de las ramas del árbol donde se contemplaba la luna muy de cerca ademas de que la vista era preciosa así que se sentaron (Yue por primera vez no permanecía de pie!!).

-Yue hay alguna forma de revivir a Syaoran?

-me temo que no

-pero el mago Clow era muy poderoso y...

-si era poderoso pero el pensaba que si uno moría era porque la vida así lo decidía y uno no era quien para objetar ese tipo de decisiones, ademas esa es magia demasiado peligrosa y tu una niña que no puede lograr controlarla

-Yue te recuerdo que ya tengo 16 años y ya no soy una niña, ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que capturé las cartas Clow y las convertí en cartas Sakura.-contesto la ojiverde muy irónicamente

-por lo que veo te has tranquilizado después de todo lo que paso

-no lo he hecho, pero como tu me dijiste EL hubiera querido que yo estuviera en paz

-me alegro que pienses de esa manera, ademas de mi dueña te considero alguien muy importante para mi.

-gracias Yue y tu también eres muy especial para mi, y no soy tu dueña, has estado conmigo en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida y eso no lo cambiaria absolutamente por nada

Acto seguido Sakura hizo algo que sorprendió a Yue, se acostó sobre sus piernas y contemplo la hermosa luna que caía sobre Tomoeda.

Yue no sabía que hacer, sentía algo muy extraño que jamás había sentido hacia una persona, tenia ganas de protegerla, de cuidarla, de ser el guardián de ... su amor.

Mientras Yue empezaba a sentir algo por Sakura, ella empezaba a quedarse dormida ante aquellas calidas piernas, al momento en que Yue se da cuenta de que Sakura se quedó dormida en el, decidió llevarla a su recamara.

Así lo hizo, empezó a dejarla sobre su cama delicadamente y al quedar tendida sobre su cama, la empezó a contemplar tan amorosamente, se preguntaba porque no había visto antes lo que en verdad sentía hacia la no tan niña Sakura, pero...de repente una voz muy conocida le dijo

-si tanto la quieres ¿porque no se lo dices?- expresó Kero

-no es el momento ademas quien dijo que la quiero?- traro de arreglar la indiscreción que acaba de aclarar

-si la quieres y se nota cuando la ves como ahorita lo estabas haciendo

-esta bien, si, la quiero pero ella esta enamorada de Syaoran

-y que? El esta muerto

-lo dices tan fríamente, ella lo amaba y creo le costara trabajo fijarse en alguien y mas en mi

-Yue eres alguien magnifico como yo-se incorporo orgullosamente el león- nosotros fuimos creados por el mago Clow y somos seres MAG-NI-FI-COS

-lo dices tan orgullosamente, pero yo un ángel escondido en el cuerpo de Yukito, no soy nada importante para ella.

-si lo eres pero ella no se ha dado cuenta

-Syaoran- exclamó entre sueños Sakura

Se acomodaba en su cama de modo tan tierno que Yue quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle lo que sentía por ella

-se acabó la platica Kerberos es hora ya de descansar, ella ya esta dormida y no despertará hasta mañana

y de esa manera Yue trato de esconder el coraje y los celos que sentía por haber pasado por aquella situación.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la recamara y uno de esos rayos alcanzo la cara de Sakura de manera de que ella se despertó, al momento se sintió feliz pero se acordó de lo que paso de manera de que esa felicidad se esfumo de repente, un dolor inmenso lleno su corazón y mente.

Sin mas un recuerdo de Syaoran arribó a su mente, el y ella paseando por un parque lleno de árboles, jugando con el agua de una fuente, riéndose de las tonterías que sucedían a su alrededor, amándose, besándose, abrazándose con tanto amor, Sakura no sabia como sentirse pero en ese momento las lagrimas se apoderaban de ella, tanto dolor parecía que explotaría de alguna manera si no salía del cuerpo de la joven ojiverde.

Alguien toco 2 veces la puerta como manera de aviso de que iba a entrar

-oye mounstro ya está el desayuno, baja o sino se enfriara

-hermano no tengo ganas de comer por favor ponlo en el refrigerador para que mas al rato baje a comer algo

-mounstro tengo que irme al trabajo de manera que no me voy hasta que comas algo

-esta bien ahora mismo bajo

-eso espero

Sakura con todo el dolor de su corazón se levanto como pudo, bajó y medio desayuno. Ese día Tomoyo quedo de ir a casa de Sakura para que no estuviera sola, estaban de vacaciones de manera en casi todo el día estaba sola aunque siempre tenía la compañía de Kero.

Como Tomoyo quedó de ir dos horas después decidió bajar al sótano a ver que podía encontrar.

Al bajar las escaleras vio algo que la deslumbró se desplazó hacia ese lugar y encontró un libro de color negro, tenía la apariencia de misterioso y viejo

-¿de quien podrá ser?

Al momento de abrirlo sintió una misteriosa pero conocida presencia, EL MAGO CLOW!! la primera pagina estaba en blanco pero la siguiente estaba escrita con un lenguaje que no conocía, rápidamente subió a ver a Kero a lo mejor el podía saber que significaba.

-Kero, Kero encontré este libro en el sótano, al abrirlo sentí la presencia del mago Clow pero lo mas extraño es que esta escrito con un lenguaje que no conozco

-mmmm esta muy raro, este libro es del mago Clow pero como pudo llegar hasta aquí?

-de que trata?

-no lo se, pero este libro lo escribió cuando perdió al amor de su vida, ni Yue ni yo supimos de que trataba

-hablare con Yue a lo mejor el si sabe de que trata

Empezó a revisar el libro y encontró al final de libro una frase que entendía perfectamente

"EL AMOR ESTA DONDE MENOS LO ESPERAS, LAS PUERTAS QUE SE HAN ABIERTO PARA TI SE CERRARAN PORQUE VER QUEDARTE VIENDO LA QUE ESTA CERRADA"

--

asi acaba mi anelado segundo capitulo asi que ojala les guste y me dejen su comentario!!

matta-ne

atte

hanami okina


	3. UNA DOLOROSA CONFUSION

_**Mi tercer capitulo amado y querido!!**_

Después de la misteriosa forma de encontrar el libro a Sakura se le olvido por completo así que cuando llegó Tomoyo se pusieron a ver las maravillosas hazañas de cómo Sakura capturaba las cartas, obviamente Tomoyo procuró no llevar videos donde salía Syaoran.

Ya entrada la tarde a Kero y Tomoyo les empezó dar hambre así que Sakura empezó a hacer la suculenta comida, al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió de encontrase con Yue, este quiso (POR PRIMERA VEZ!!) ayudarle así que decidió hacer fideos de manera que Yue le tocó cortar las verduras, en ese momento Sakura no sintió del todo bien un recuerdo llego a su mente, Syaoran estaba justamente en donde Yue estaba, Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y lo agarro del cuello y empezó a llorar

-porque me hiciste eso?, porque te hiciste pasar por muerto? Me dolió pensar que jamás te volvería a ver

Yue estaba impresionado, no sabia exactamente que hacer, por una parte quería seguir abrazado de Sakura pero por otra quería que lo abrazara porque era Yue y no Syaoran.

Pero... de repente Sakura se abalanzó sobre el ángel y lo empezó a besar de manera que le hace olvidar por el dilema que estaba pasando, sus labios se unieron de manera que un amor desconocido invadía el cuerpo de los 2.

Yue quería que Sakura fuese suya para siempre, quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiese, quería ser el duelo de su amor...pero de repente Sakura cae desmayada por la conmoción así que el ángel rápidamente se la lleva a su recamara donde Tomoyo y Kero platicaban sobre lo bien que se veía Sakura de pequeña.

Al entrar a la habitación con la joven en manos Tomoyo soltó un leve grito que pronto cayó para ayudar a su mejor amiga

-Kero por favor tráeme un poco de alcohol-dijo Tomoyo un poco espantada

-si en seguida- respondió Kero saliendo lo mas rápido por lo que le encargaron

-Yue tu, tu cuida a Sakura mientras llamo a un doctor

-Syaoran- dijo levemente Sakura mientras empezaba a abrir sus ojos

-Tomoyo espera, Sakura esta despertando- gritó Yue

Los hermosos ojos verdes se abrían, la primera imagen que percibió era la de la cara de Yue, esta denotaba preocupación por la joven

-Sakura estas bien??

-que me paso, no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió

-tranquilízate, estábamos en la cocina y de repente te desmayaste-trató de fingir Yue

De repente Sakura empezó a gritar

-SYAORAN, Yue, Syaoran esta vivo yo lo vi, hasta lo besé

-me temo que todo fue un sueño- contesto Yue tratando de no demostrar los celos que sentía

-pero, pero ese beso fue distinto, sentía un amor diferente, YO LO BESE YUE LO BESE

-no Sakura eso fue solo tu imaginación, no quiero sonar cruel pero... Syaoran esta muerto- se sentía bien al haberle hecho saber con el beso aunque no fuese directamente que la amaba

-amigos, por favor déjenme sola, quiero descansar, anoche no lo hice del todo bien

Todos sabían que no iba a descansar sino que iba a llorar de manera de que decidieron dejarla sola como lo pidió.

Después de esa tormentosa tarde Tomoyo trataba de no dejar mucho tiempo sola a Sakura quería que sintiera compañía

Ya había pasado casi 1 semana desde la dolorosa pérdida de Syaoran, Sakura se veía con un poco de mas animo, aunque de vez en cuando se le salían unas que otras lagrimas al recordar a Li. Ya era noche Tomoyo decidió quedarse a dormir con Sakura, Kero estaba feliz porque si era así sabia que Tomoyo siempre llevaba pastel como un pequeño refrigerio ademas de su famoso te de hierbabuena con leche que lo volvía loquito!!

Esa noche de casualidad Sakura encontró el libro negro del sótano sobre su escritorio y aprovechando que Yue todavía se encontraba en casa decidió preguntarle sobre este, así que salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos degustando de un rico pastel con mermelada de fresa y el delicioso té.

-Yue encontré esto en el sótano, no entendí absolutamente nada, bueno en la ultima pagina me encontré con esta frase, acaso tu sabrás de que trata o de que habla este libro?

El hermoso ángel empezó a inspeccionar el libro, sabia que lo había visto antes pero no se acordaba muy bien

-esto perteneció al mago Clow pero no me acuerdo exactamente de que habla, y el lenguaje del que esta escrito si lo se solo que necesitaría llevarme el libro para poder saber mas o menos de lo que se trata, así que me dejaras echarle un vistazo??

-por su puesto, solo trata de no tardar mucho, Yue te quiero mucho gracias por tu apoyo en verdad has sido alguien importante para mi

Yue se quedó pasmado no sabia exactamente que debía hacer, abrasarla y jamás soltarla o…

-Yue, Yue!!- expresó Kero tratando de ayudar a su colega- ven o si no me acabaré tu pedazo de pastel y no tendrás nada

-Kero no seas así con el- le reclamo Sakura a Kero

-gracias Sakura en verdad

Todos se sentaron a comer pastel y te, obviamente Kero el mas glotón tardó mucho mas en terminar sus enormes porciones

Al terminar se fueron a dormir, Tomoyo se durmió con Sakura y Kero se fue a dormir a su habitual habitación exclusivamente acondicionada para el en el cajón del escritorio, por su parte Yue inspeccionaba el libro en el cuarto de Yukito, que se le hacia demasiado familiar, su mente se nubló y una imagen apareció de repente

FLASH BACK

Clow aparecía escribiendo sobre el libro y Yue parado frente a el

-Yue, Akane murió pero la necesito junto a mi

-Clow, eres poderoso y puedes traerla a la vida

-por eso escribo este libro, pero no se creo que no es correcto

-porque?

-siempre a cambio de cualquier cosa que añores debes entregar lo mas importante

-como que?

-ya te dije lo mas importante

FIN FLASH BACK

El recuerdo se empezó a desvanecer así que Yue se encontraba otra vez en la habitación de Yukito demasiado confundido pero con la firme de idea de hacer feliz a Sakura

--

_**Este es el fin de mi 3 capitulo aquí van los agradecimientos**_

_**A midori-hanasaki por su apoyo**_

_**A Misticgirl: Syaoran tenia que morir porque como dije estoy basando un poco la historia con mi vida así que es la muerte de un gran amor para mi**_

_**Jeje gracias por tu comentario me ayuda a seguir con mi locura!!**_


	4. ALGUIEN

_HOLA DE NUEVO YA TENIA TIEMPO QUE NO SUBIA NADA DE NADA PERO ES QUE LA INSIPRACION SE TRABO PERO UN VIAJECITO ME SIRVIÓ DE MUCHO ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DONDE SE ENCONTRARAN ALGUNAS SORPRESITAS BASTANTE AGRADABLES_

Era de noche, la luna se veía tan hermosa, tan grande pero debajo de esa luna había dos personas separadas por una pequeña distancia,pero estas dos personas estan destinados a tener un gran amor…

Ya había pasado dos meses desde el trágico accidente, ya todo empezaba a pasar, Yue trataba de descifrar el libro para ayudar a su amada todo lo que había conseguido entender eran unos hechizos que no tenían que ver nada con la muerte de Akane, así que cuando Sakura le preguntaba por el libro el solo podía responder que no había conseguido nada y prontamente cambiaba de tema

Por su parte Sakura estaba empezando a asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido gracias a la compañía de sus amigos, de Kero y de… Yue la compañía que mas le gustaba tener ultimamente, pero dentro de ella un gran dolor la invadía, ese dolor se debía a la tan repentina partida de Syaoran y a una despedida sin cumplir.

La noche era muy bonita, Sakura estaba parada frente a su ventana observando las estrellas, pero las tareas domesticas de ese día empezaban a hacer estragos así que se dirigió a su cama y ya en ella el sueño empezó a dominarla, y ahí empezó el "sueño"

A lo lejos oía una voz que conocía perfectamente, era Kero que tenia hambre, pero de repente otra voz llego hacia su subconsciente, esa voz era muy dolorosa para Sakura, esa voz era de…. Syaoran

-Sakura!!

-Syaoran tu, tu!!

Un silencio invadió esa conversación, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, ninguno podía decir lo que sentía.

En ese momento ella solo podía pensar en que lo amaba y que no quería separarse de el, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca mas.

Las lágrimas se apoderaban de los hermosos ojos de Sakura, pero no las quiso liberar, no quería que Syaoran viera que estaba triste, ella sabia que esa era la despedida que tanto anhelaba y tanto temía porque ese, ese seria el final de todo

-Syaoran porque me hiciste esto? - sakura grito tan fuerte como podía

-esa no fue mi intención, yo no pedí que eso pasara. Sabes? Lo que nos paso fue un error porque saliste muy lastimada

-un error? Lo que vivimos un error? NO!! TU Y YO no cometimos un error al estar juntos NO!!

Los ojos de Syaoran mostraban una tristeza contenida pero que no iba dejar mostrarla y menos ante Sakura

-nunca olvides que te ame, eso nunca lo dudes

-yo también TE AMO!!, no te preocupes por mi, lo superare.- esa un gran mentira que vociferó

-Sakura, tus ojos me dicen otra cosa

-que quieres que te diga, que desde que te fuiste mi mundo se derrumbó, que no veo nada claro, que estoy sufriendo?? Dime eso quieres que te diga??

-eres muy fuerte, has pasado por muchas cosas y se que podrás superarlo

-crees eso?? Así como creíste en que jamás íbamos a separarnos??

Al momento una diminuta luz dorada apareció y solo tardo unos instantes y desapareció, cuando Syaoran la vio una gran ira se adueño de el, era la señal del adiós definitivo y su propósito no estaba concluido.

-Sakura, esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para despedirte ¿lo sabes? – Syaoran mostraba una actitud de desconcierto pero con la firme idea de hacer que Sakura se desilusionara de el, el quería que lo odiara, el quería que fuera feliz sin el y pensaba que si lo odiaba todo seria mas fácil.

-entiende Sakura esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos, hay algo que me quieras decir?- dijo con indiferencia

-que te sucede, te portas de manera distinta desde la aparición de esa luz, SYAORAN!!

-no me queda mucho tiempo así que habla rápido-dijo Syaoran con enojo

-NOOO!! No entiendes que te amo!! Que no se vivir sin ti!! No me dejes maldita sea no me dejes!!

-no dependes de mi, así que lo que te voy a decir te va a ayudar, te ame y eso no lo dudes pero ahora ese sentimiento ha cambiado, en el lugar donde estoy alguien mas esta a mi lado y por ti solo siento una gran cariño, lo siento, así que por favor déjame de amar- con la ultima palabra la silueta de Syaoran se fue desvaneciendo

-noooo, Syaoran tu me amas!! No me hagas esto!! NOOOOOOO!!

En su "sueño" todo se iba desvaneciendo, todo iba acabando, Syaoran había logrado su objetivo, pero no sabia que el odio sabia convivir muy bien con el amor.

Sakura empezó a abrir sus ojos, muy lentamente pero unos diminutos ojos estaban muy cerca de su cara

-ahhhhhhhhhh!!- grito Sakura

-te dije que te apartaras porque al despertarse se espantaría- ESA VOZ, esa era la voz que llenaba a Sakura de un sentimiento extraño cada vez que la escuchaba

-es que estaba preocupado por ella, Sakurita estas bien?? Que te hicieron??

-hacerme?? Porque esta yue aquí??

-Kerberos déjame hablar con ella a solas- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada ni un momento, siempre fija a la ventana

-esta bien- dijo con indignación, y así salio con sus pequeños aleteos de la recamara pero al salir agrego -Yue si quieres esta a solas con ella mas vale que le hables de lo que sientes- y así el pequeño leoncito se fue alejando a carcajadas

Yue adoptó una posición de vergüenza y en su piel tan blanca se notaba que estaba muuuy avergonzado, en cambio Sakura no oyó nada de lo que Kero dijo ella estaba distraída tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido

-que me paso yue?? Eso, eso no fue un sueño!!

-exacto alguien uso magia pero no sabemos quien, que paso en tu sueño- esa pregunta incomodó mucho a Sakura

-este…mmm…se trataba de…este… Syaoran, el…el… se…despidió…de…mi

-es muy extraño, como Syaoran se pudo despedir de ti, es muy extraño, como se pudo comunicar, Sakura hay algún detalle que puedas proporcionarme aunque sea pequeño??

-no, no me acuerdo de mucho- mas bien no quería acordarse- pero si recuerdo algo te lo diré de inmediato

-esta bien y recuerda que es muy importante, Sakura estoy muy preocupado por ti- ese momento era el que quería para hablar de lo que sentía por ella

-Sakura yo…

-Yue, ME DIJO QUE NO ME AMABA!- y sin mas se puso a llorar, en ese momento Yue sintió odio y no por Sakura sino por Syaoran.

En ese momento Yue abrazó a Sakura y ella decidió desahogarse, se abrazó a el tan fuerte como podía y lloró, en sus brazos ella se sentía segura y el alimentaba mas el amor hacia ella.

Esa noche Sakura no quiso dormir pero no dominaba su sueño así que perdió esa batalla y durmió profundamente esta vez solo una imagen estaba en su mente, ella abrazada a… YUE.

Mientras tanto Yue se encontraba en la casa de Yukito, era hora de cambiar planes, decidió que Syaoran no merecía revivir como se lo había propuesto con ayuda del libro y que era hora de que Sakura supiera sus sentimientos hacia ella

La mañana tenia aspecto de ser un buen día así que Sakura se levantó como cualquier otro, todos los recuerdos volaron muy de repente e invadieron la mente de Sakura y sin más se dejó caer

-es hora de cambiar, nunca mas me dejare caer, nunca mas y… menos por ti Syaoran, tu, tu para mi estas… muerto- la ultima palabra retumbo en su mente una y otra vez, una traviesas lagrimas salieron de los hermosos ojos de Sakura pero esta vez eran mas de rabia que de tristeza

-puedo entrar Sakura!!-

Sakura se sobresaltó, era Tomoyo y no debería verla llorar, así que se seco rápido las lágrimas y se aclaro la voz

-pasa Tomoyo!

-SA-KU-RA!! Sakura? Porque estas en el suelo??

-es que… que… mmm… se me caí de la cama

-hay Sakura tengo que decirte algo, algo muy importante!!

-en serio?? Haber tiene que ser muy importante para que vengas en la mañana, cuéntame Tomoyo

-mmm estoy…ENAMORADA

-que??- fue tanta la impresión de Sakura que cayo de espaldas –como??, que?? Quien?? CUENTAME!!

Justo cuando la respuesta saldría de la boca de Tomoyo la puerta se abrió

-mounstro es hora de desayunar

-ahora vamos hermano

El día se fue volando, Sakura empezaba a sonreír más a menudo, y la diversión empezaba a invadir su vida

Ya era de noche y Tomoyo decidió quedarse a dormir así que arreglaron el cuarto de Sakura para que tuvieran una buena noche, por su parte Kerberos comenzó a jugar con un videojuego que Tomoyo le había regalado, solo que Sakura se lo quitó porque era hora de dormir, algo que ella no quería hacer.

Sakura se recostó en el suelo ya que le había dado la cama a Tomoyo, que parecía profundamente dormida,

Su vista de repente se desvió a la ventana, una figura estaba frente a ella

-Yue- susurró Sakura, se levanto muy sigilosamente y abrió la ventana, salio por esta con la ayuda del ángel y sin más la estrecho en sus brazos

-que haces Yue??

-Sakura nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, nunca es noche para comenzar así que es ahora o nunca. Yo, yo te amo

Yue acerco su cara con la de Sakura y….la besó mezclando la pasión y la ternura, el beso que iniciaría el amor entre los dos, el que haría despertar cosas buenas, ese beso encerró a ambos en un mundo alejado del dolor, hacia que pensaran en ambos, Sakura no tenía ganas de separarse de el ni tampoco Yue quería pero necesitaba oír una respuesta, un reclamo algo así que se separo de ella

-Yue yo, yo… NUNCA me dejes!!

--

En una recamara no muy alejada de ahí dos personas hablaban de algo que mas que amistad, hablaban de amor

-Tomoyo eres una chica tan especial pero yo son tan grande para ti, pero no quiero tenerte lejos, eres lo que buscaba, mas bien lo que necesitaba, maldita sea soy tan egoísta

-no, también eres lo que yo quiero así que no te preocupes por la edad que eso a mi no me importa - dijo Tomoyo tocando la mejilla del chico tiernamente

-pero es lo nuestro es imposible, no lo aceptaran, nadie lo hará

-no me importa, me importas tu, además hoy estuve a punto de gritar que te amo ante TODOS

-espero que no se den cuenta de lo nuestro

-no creo, eres tan frió conmigo con otras personas, pero cuando estamos solos eres otro

-y si pierdes la amistad de ella

-no creo, además lo tendrá que entender

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la beso, no duro mucho pero si lo suficiente para arrancar de sus labios un… te amo, la acurruco en sus brazos en forma de cuna y cerca del oído le susurro

-Tomoyo yo te amo

-yo igual… Touya

Y sus labios de nuevo se volvieron a besar, esta vez decididos a luchar por su amor

--

_QUE TAL MIS SORPRESITAS??_

_BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER LOS COMENTARIOS DE_

_JUNENGREY: BUENO NO ES TAN TRAGICA LA HISTORIA O SI?? BUENO CREO QUE YA VA A SER MAS ALEGRE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE_

_MISTIC GIRL: GRACIAS, me diste una buenisima idea, PRONTO TE ENTERARAS DE QUE Y PORQUE MURIO SYAORAN_

_Y A MI AMIGA MIDORI-HANASAKI POR SER LA CAUSANTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, OJALA TE GUSTE LA PAREJA DE TOUYA Y TOMOYO QUE POR CIERTO ME DOLIO PORQUE SEPARE A LOS PU...TOS MAS ADORABLES_

_TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO A MI PLAYLIST QUE ME AYUDA CON LA INSPIRACION ASI QUE LES AVISO EN LA HISTORIA HAY PARTE DE LA LETRA DE UNA CANCION SE LLAMA ALGUIEN Y LA CANTA CIRCO ESTA BUIENISIMO PARA QUIEN ESTA BUSCANDO EL AMOR DE NUEVO_

_"_Estoy buscando un beso que me inspire cosas bellas,...estoy buscando alguién para empezar de nuevo"

_DEJEN SUS REVIES PORQUE ESO ALIMENTA MI INSPIRACION!! OK??_


	5. GRANDES SECRETOS

3 años después vengo a terminar esta historia, la verdad es bueno cerrar círculos espero les guste y bueno mis mejores deseos y SEAN FELICES

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen sino son propiedad de clamp.**

Los días últimamente eran muy lluviosos, eso volvía reflexiva a la joven ojiverde, y después de lo que había pasado esa noche, todo parecía un caos, pero el ruido de las gotas contra la ventana la tranquilizaba, desde aquella vez no había vuelto a ver a Yue, que debía sentir por aquella persona?¿?, que debía sentir por Syaoran?¡?, QUE DEBIA SENTIR?, una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Sabia que Yue se había vuelto mas que importante para ella, pero eso era correcto?¡?, Sin darse cuenta estaba abrazándose a si misma de frio, era momento de actuar, era momento de no solo luchar contra el frio, sino en contra de el dolor, era momento de volver a ser feliz.

* * *

En el cuarto de Yukito todo parecía normal, pero Yue desentonaba en aquel ambiente, los sentimiento de vergüenza y dolor no lo dejaban pensar claramente, quería correr, gritar, golpear, todo mientras el cuerpo en que habitaba estaba plácidamente "dormido"

-Que hice?... No era el momento adecuado…. La voy a perder

Toc-toc

-Soy Touya necesito hablar contigo. YA NO PUEDO MAS!

Touya no sabia la verdad de Yue/Yukito porque lo que enseguida completo la transformación antes de que su amigo entrara y se diera cuenta de todo

-Touya?¡? Pasa amigo-boztezando- que sucede?¡?

-Yukito, ya no puedo mas, la amo-confiesa el joven sorprendiendo a su amigo recién "despierto"

-Amar?¡? a quien?¡? Touya que pasa, a quien amas?¡-pregunta el joven yukito

-A…. Tomoyo, la amo

-Tomoyo?¡?, pero como paso?¡?

-Pues… paso, Yukito esta mal?¡? ella es mas joven que yo y es amiga de Sakura y…

-Touya el amor no es malo, además no eres un viejo, TOUYA se feliz!

-y Sakura?¡?

- Jaja Sakura estará bien, le dará gusto saber que dos personas importantes son felices.-contesto confiado

-Yukito… simplemente la amo

-Me alegro amigo, de verdad me alegro

* * *

-Todo tan obscuro, todo tan distinto, y yo aquí, si aquí en una dimensión que ni yo mismo reconozco, quien es ella?¡? esa cara tan angelical y esos ojos que me dejan en blanco, su pelo, ese lindo cabello ondulado que cae sobre su espalda, creo es algo más que obsesión, en que me convertí?¡?-comento en su mente Syaoran

-En un fantasma, un fantasma que creyó poder comerse el mundo en tres bocados, en un ser que pensó que todo era tan sencillo ante sus pasos, acaso no viste que tu camino iba transformándose a cada paso que dabas?¡? todos esos secretos que les guardabas a tus amigos y a ella… pero aquí estoy yo, contigo, solos iguales, nunca nos ha interesado lo que los demás puedan sentir.. –vocifera aquella hipnotizante mujer

-CLARO QUE NO, ES NO ES VERDAD- contesta furiosamente el joven

-Jajajaja y porque le ocultaste que ya no la amabas, que solo sentías cariño por ella y si estabas con ella era por aquel libro, si ese libro que tanto necesitabas para obtener por completo tus poderes..

-eso… eso no… claro que… no –dice decepcionado de si mismo

-Puedo decir que me encanta como te mientes a ti mismo… pero ahora –acercándose a Syaoran envolviéndolo en un ambiente de erotismo- ahora solo estamos tu y yo, y sabes?¡? a mi, a mi no me puedes mentir- terminando esta frase lo beso, con un beso inexistente de amor, simplemente lo callo, lo transtorno y envolvió de manera que a cada segundo Syaoran cayera mas y mas en ese hoyo del cual debía pero no quería salir, creando una adicción maligna

* * *

Vamos Sakura, ya es momento de dejar todo atrás…. Es momento de ser feliz- se dice así misma la joven –Yue… aceptame con todo y mis errores… no me rechazes

Iba tan rápido que no se percataba que tropezaba con muchas personas, iba dispuesta a cambiar su vida, a buscar su felicidad junto a Yue

* * *

BUENO LO SE ES PEQUEÑO…. PERO TARDE 3 DIAS EN HACERLO… ME FALTA PRACTICA PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA ESO ES LO QUE CUENTA JAJAJA BUENO BUENO SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS CONSTRUCTIVOS… Y SIEMPRE SIEMPRE GRACIAS A midori hanasaki LA CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO! QUESHITA TE QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO!


End file.
